Right into the fire
by samej
Summary: Conjunto de diez drabbles, cada uno para un género específico del fanfic. Sokka/Azula. Spoilers.


_Para **neurona_muerta** en el lj, porque es su OTP y es muy, muy minoritaria :PP y eso que es awesome!_

_Advertencias: Hasta en las notas hay **spoilers** del final de la serie (al menos del final para Azula)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais es de sus respectivos dueños, y no saco ni un duro de esto_

* * *

**Right into the fire**

**_1. Angst_**

Ve como el día comienza a clarear y hunde la cara en la almohada de pura frustración. Otra maldita noche más sin dormir.

Pero es lo mejor, no puede, no debe, volver a bajar ahí y volver a dejarse llevar por su desesperación y sobre todo no puede volver a besarla.

Aunque quiere, oh, claro que quiere.

A la mañana siguiente, hasta Katara se compadece de él al ver las ojeras.

**_2. AU_**

- ¿Y cuándo dices que ha entrado?

Mai le mira, con expresión aburrida.

- Es el último camarero que han contratado, hará una semana. No tiene pinta de muy listo, pero según Zuko es gracioso - termina, encogiéndose de hombros.

Azula arruga el morro (nunca se ha fiado del gusto de Zuko y desde luego no iba a empezar ahora), pero sigue mirando, desde el balcón VIP de la discoteca, como hace malabares con dos botellas que parece que tienen vida propia y saltan de sus manos. Por pura suerte, consigue cogerlas antes de que caigan al suelo y hace un exagerado gesto de triunfo que nadie, aparte de ella, ve.

Mai ha visto que no la seguía y la mira, curiosa, mientras Azula esboza una sonrisa, que borra en cuanto se siente observada por su amiga, que hace como que no ha visto nada.

Azula piensa que quizá, por una vez, su hermano haya acertado.

_**3. Crack!fic**_

Zuko no movió un músculo.

- ¿Aang?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

Aang se dio un momento para contestar.

- Si lo que ves es a Sokka y a tu hermana en la misma cama, sí.

- Ajá. Pensaba que estaba sufriendo una alucinación.

Detrás de ellos, una voz de chica venía hablando sin que ellos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo.

- ... hacéis, que siempre estáis perdiendo el tiempo, qué narices miráis en la habitación de Sok-

Pero no pudo seguir, quedándose con la boca abierta en la puerta, mirando hacia la cama. El causante número uno de su asombro, además, se estaba incorporando y tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- !No es lo que parece!

Tres palmas dieron a la vez contra sendas frentes.

**_4. Crossover_**

La niña (porque es una niña) le mira con aire altanero.

- No tengo ni idea de donde está esa que buscas. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que entrenar.

Y vuelve a lanzar una bola de fuego gigante por la boca. Es lo que le ha hecho desviar su camino, porque sabe que cuando se quiere encontrar a Azula, solo hay que seguir el humo.  
Pero donde esperaba encontrarla, al contrario, estaba la niña. Los ojos rojos, una camiseta con un símbolo desconocido para él, y esos poderes extraños.

Sokka sacude la cabeza y sigue adelante, siguiendo su búsqueda.

_**5. First Time**_

Es el último paso, ya lo ha conseguido. Ganarse su confianza, seducirlo, y después escaparse. Se dice a sí misma que _un beso más, el último_ y después quemarle y huir, huir lejos del reino de su hermano.

Pero su cuerpo es traicionero, piensa, reacciona demasiado a los dedos de Sokka. Su plan le ha llevado demasiado tiempo y ahora él le conoce demasiado, y mordisquea su ombligo mientras la prepara, suave a veces y más rápido otras. Gimotea un poco (solo para disimular, se dice, solo por eso) y él se coloca encima y la mira a los ojos, mientras entra en ella.  
Le duele, pero no tanto como el darse cuenta de que es demasiado tarde.

Hace tiempo que ha dejado de querer huir.

**_6. Fluff_**

Recuerda cuando aún no estaba acostumbrado y despertaba y lo primero que sentía era su olor a jazmín, inundándole las fosas nasales. Estiraba el brazo, sin abrir los ojos, y la atraía hasta él, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo.

Podían pasar horas así.

**_7. Humor_**

Cosas que no sabe Mai: Cómo sacar de la cabeza el pensamiento (visual) en bucle de su cuñada y Sokka enrollándose para que a) Zuko no se dé cuenta de que le está ocultando algo (que no parece muy despierto el chaval, pero es tremendamente intuitivo cuando menos se le necesita) y para b) conseguir dormir.

Cuando pilla a Zuko mirándole con expresión sospechosa por quinta vez, sabe que no va a conseguir ninguna de las dos cosas.

**_8. Hurt/_**_**Comfort**_

No han sido capaces de engañarse durante mucho tiempo. Sokka ni siquiera se maldice a sí mismo por haber caído tan rápido entre sus brazos, agarrándola de la nuca para acercarla a su boca.

El alivio al volver a abrazarla es una marea caliente que le recorre el cuerpo.

**_9. Smut_**

Está sobre él, con el kimono abierto dejando ver su piel desnuda, brillante por la película de sudor que la cubre por completo, y Sokka no puede evitar alzarse para atrapar un pezón endurecido entre sus labios y saborearlo con la lengua, apartando con la nariz el pelo que cae como una cascada. Se ve recompensado con un pequeño gemido, casi un ronroneo, y unas uñas que le arañan la espalda.

La gente decía que el fuego de Azula era el de mayor temperatura de los últimos 50 años. Sokka sólo sabe que a él puede hacerle arder mucho más. De mil maneras distintas.

**_10. UST_**

Estaba a la cabeza de una tropa enorme de soldados y lo único que podría hacer era pensar en ese en concreto. Todo el día dándole problemas, torpe en general y sorprendentemente brillante cuando le interesaba. Y soberbio, y siempre le contestaba y se creía mejor que ella. ¡Mejor que ella!

Tenía esa manía de acercarse demasiado y, absurdamente, a veces conseguía distraerla porque olía tan bien. Azula dio otra vuelta en la cama, entre las sábanas enredadas, pensando en que había algo atrayente en la manera en la que le desafiaba con la mirada y con el cuerpo.

Esa noche, soñó con sus ojos y con algo más que no quiso recordar.

* * *

_Los reviews me hacen feliz._


End file.
